The present invention is especially directed to a device by means of which a small power driven vehicle of the type used by handicapped persons may be lifted into and out of an automobile. In a commonly owned co-pending application Ser. No. 202,642 filed Oct. 31, 1980, there is disclosed and claimed a lifting device by means of which a handicapped person can easily load and unload a small motorized cart into and out of the rear passenger compartment of a four door-type vehicle. The lifting device of application Ser. No. 202,642 is, however, designed for those situations in which the track upon which the lifting device is supported may be mounted on an overhead framework, such as the interior roof of the vehicle. It requires a side door-type opening through which access may be had to the interior of the vehicle, and is thus not especially suited for vehicles other than four door automobiles or vans which have a side or rear door access to a portion of the vehicle other than the front seat.
While trunk mounted lift devices are disclosed in the prior art, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,263 and 4,127,200, the lifting devices of the prior art in general are either difficult for handicapped persons to operate or to move between a stored position within the trunk and an elevated lifting position for handling the vehicle which is to be stored.